It is common knowledge that small babies, for example those under six months old, can and do wriggle from one position to another while they are being ministered to. Frequently, a lone person trying to feed or change a baby has to leave the child momentarily, to reach for a piece of clothing or a feeding bottle or the like. During that time, a baby can fall off an elevated surface. Devices to be used as safety barriers have been sold commercially, but they have had certain disadvantages. One type has legs, pivoted at the lower ends of a rack-like fence, for movement from a position parallel to the fence under the fence, where the legs face one another, to a position at right angles to the fence. The legs in the latter position can be put under a mattress or sofa cushion if the latter is wide enough, to hold the fence in position to serve as a barrier to the baby's falling off. Such a device has the virtue of holding the fence perpendicular to the legs, but it has the disadvantage not only of requiring some sort of hold-down but of requiring a relatively long span of cushion or other hold-down member, and unless the legs are to overlap one another, which is bulky, their length is limited to half the length of the fence.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a baby safety barrier that is simple, economical, safe, portable, compact and effective, that can be used without a hold-down if desired, although some such member is preferred, and can be used with a hold-down of any length.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.